Through His Eyes
by Amorous Erised
Summary: This is set during Harry's Fifth year. A read through of books with a twist. Can Harry and Dumbledore sort out their differences. And can Harry forgive his Mentor for the surprises yet to come? This is focused on Albus Dumbledore's and Harry Potter's relationship primarily, but might feature other relationships.
1. The Boy Who Lived Part 1

Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone – A Read Through

Harry sprinted towards the Headmaster's Office, anxious as to what would play out over the next so many hours. Reaching the stone Gargoyle, Harry muttered the Password Dumbledore had given him in case of emergencies last year. The young boy Wizard was not too sure what kind of reception he would receive, after his Professor had done nothing but ignore and avoid him all year. Once he had reached the top the spiral moving stairs, Harry stepped onto the platform. He hesitantly knocked on the wooden door.

"Come in." A deep yet soft voice called. Harry pushed open the door to peak his head into the room. Dumbledore looked at Harry for a couple of seconds, from where he sat behind his marble desk, before returning his gaze to a stack of paperwork. "Mr Potter. How can I help you?"

Self-consciously, Harry stalked towards the Silver haired man. _Since when did he start calling him Mr Potter?_ He halted in-front of Dumbledore, placing a collection of hard backed books on the Marble.

"No need to worry-_Headmaster,_ I shall not keep you any longer than necessary." Harry spat out at him. Surprised that his Mentor had called him out, Harry continued; "These set of books arrived today; about me. I was instructed to bring them to you." He paused as he noticed the Headmaster glance at the books, but still avoided his gaze. "Not that I need your assistance, Professor!"

Albus Dumbledore looked up from his desk and glanced at the set of books once again. He wasn't going to admit it, but Harry's words had hit deep. He understood Harry's attitude and his anger, but he could not deny that it upset him.

Dumbledore sighed deeply before speaking faux stern towards the Raven Haired Youngster;

"I would request you return instantly to your Dormitory Mr Potter. I shall no doubt see you in the Great Hall for Breakfast, tomorrow." He heard Harry snort, most likely he thought at the mention of seeing him. "Good Night, H..Mr Potter."

Albus watched Harry from the corner of his eye, he saw the boy stare at him in what seemed like sadness. But only for a moment, Harry then turned towards the door and left. However, his very sensitive ears picked up Harry's soft parting words, which he was sure he hadn't meant for him to hear.

"Goodnight Sir." His words he noted were void of sarcasm, but filled with pure grief. It broke his heart.

Morning ascended far too quickly for Harry's liking. Shrugging on his Uniform after having a wash, he made his way down into the Common Room where he spotted his friends Ron and Hermione. Walking over to them, he noticed their worried looks.

"Harry! Where were you last night? Ronald and I were worried sick, disappearing like that!" Hermione chastised him. Ron nodded his head in agreement, not daring to interrupt their bushy haired friend in her rant. Harry however was not in the mood. He started towards the portrait, knowing they would follow him. "I had to speak to _HIM." _He said, only to be interrupted by Hermione. "And it's about time too Harry! Dumbledore has been a downright dingbat for how he has treated you this year." Harry altered at her tone of voice, one not heard often. However that didn't stir him; "You seem to be under the illusion 'Mione that he initiated the talk." Harry Scoffed.

Entering the Great Hall, Harry noticed the Headmaster sat at his usual seat, who was once again avoiding his gaze. A rage of fire fought to come to surface from inside the Gryffindor, but he pushed the urge down as he sat down next to his Friends.

Dumbledore didn't need to see Harry enter the hall, he felt him. Harry's ever growing hatred for him, could almost be seen radiating from his small form. Albus resisted the urge to look at the Boy-Who-Lived. He felt sick with the guilt that consumed him. _What am I doing to this boy? How did I not foresee how distancing myself from Harry would affect the boy? It is Arianna all over again…_ Dumbledore pulled himself out of his slowly decaying thoughts, determined not to venture into that place. Besides he had a job to do, and after all, there is no time like the present.

He walked over to the Golden Perch and cleared his throat, waiting patiently for the Hall to grow silent. "Good Morning my dear Students and Staff, I know that you will all be grumbling about been pulled away from such a marvellous Breakfast. However, I beg you to bear with me a few moments, and then you may return to your animated chatter, for such an early time." Laughter could be heard emanating from the Teachers and Students alike. Albus allowed his gaze to settle on Harry for a few short seconds, trying to convey his apologies. "Yesterday Evening I had a Student visit me in my magnificent Office. There I was dutifully informed of some rather startling news. We as a School have been offered a chance to read into the life and times of one particular member here. We are given the chance to see the future and to maybe change a few things in the future. I am of course talking about the life of; please may he forgive me, Harry Potter." A few gasps sounded through-out the Hall, several faces landing on young Harry. _Am I doing the right thing? Well, I could choose just a select few to share the stories. I could do that for my dear boy. I also might know of a way to cheer him up a little. Oh Harry, don't look at me like that. _Dumbledore swiftly moved his vision away from Harry and continued with his speech. "To spare him, I have decided to remove all but a select few of you from the Hall. I am sorry that this is to be the case." Albus could see the relief flood Harry's face and the Headmaster felt pleased that he had been able to do something for the hero of the Wizarding world. _Such a huge burden for a boy so young._" Anybody who is NOT on the following list please leave the Hall and proceed back to your Common Rooms or Courtyard, for Classes remain cancelled. Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Seamus Finnegan. Cho Chang, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Fred and George Weasley, Ginny Weasley. Katie Bell, Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. Also, I would like Professor's McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick, Trelawney, Hagrid, and Sprout to stay and join us. As for the rest of you, grab your belongings and scuttle along. Have brilliant day Boys and Girls."

Swarms of Students flooded from the Hall, leaving only the select few behind. Harry and Ron were having a heated conversation about Quidditch. "Listen Harry mate, she cannot ban you from the game. I had 'Mione read up on the rules, she cannot ground you with-out valid reason." Harry gave his Red-Headed friend a solemn smile. "You'd think that wouldn't. I don't know, this is Toad Umbridge we're talking about here. Green dressed in a pink. What you think 'Mione?" Harry looked around to find that she wasn't there. It didn't take long to spot her however; as Harry gazed over to the Teacher's table he noticed that Hermione was in a stimulating conversation with Dumbledore. As soon as Dumbledore seemed to notice that he was been watched, Harry turned to Ron.

The Headmaster rose from his Golden Chair, directing Hermione back to her seat at the Gryffindor table. "Alright Miss Granger, please return to your friends, and would you be so kind as to inform Mr Potter, I wish to see him after all this over. No exceptions." He saw the girl nod and watched her walk away, before conjuring a comfy chair in front of the Tables. Before he had a chance to address his Audience, a loud pop sounded throughout the room. A small circle of people had apperated in, by his special permission of course.

"My dear Students and Colleagues, I wish to introduce our guests. We have Remus Lupin, who I am sure you all know as your former Professor." Remus nodded and smiled in acknowledgment. "Also, we have Arthur and Molly Weasley, parents to the many Weasley children we have here. It's a pleasure to have you both here today." Arthur came up and shook his hand, smiling. Molly merely nodded her intense gaze on who he knew was to be Harry. _I am really going to have to have a private chatter with her, over the matter with young Harry. "_Also we have in attendance, Mr Potter's Godfather; Sirius Black. And no, he is not a Murderer!" Despite his reassurance, whispers still could be heard. He watched briefly as Sirius made his way to Harry. He saw Harry's content smile as he Sirius held him in his arms. He knew that he could never compete for Harry when it came to his Father's best friend. Sirius and Harry, he knew, had become really close this year. How could they not? Harry had virtually been alone when it came to Adult support this year, so he did the only thing he knew. He attached himself all the more to the falsely accused convict. Although it killed him to admit it, he knew that something would happen to Sirius one day soon. He was such a reckless young man. Always wanting to be where the action is and it would one day kill him. And when that day came, it was going to shatter Harry's already fragile heart. He could only hope Harry would allow him to help put him back together. "Please play nice. Miss Granger kindly informed me a couple a minutes ago, that Dean Thomas' name was missing from the list. It's good to have you with us Mr Thomas." He paused for a moment before continuing. Harry he again noticed was leaning back against Sirius' arm, although his face was looked on his own. Pretending not to notice as he had all year, he carried on. "Right then, I do believe that is everybody. Shall we begin?" Dumbledore sat down on the chair, double checking on Harry.

"Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone" He started.

Harry's P.O.V

"**Chapter One- The Boy Who Lived.**

**Mr and Mrs Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or Mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense."**

"Petunia's entire life has been strange, growing up with a Witch. Although, if you ask me, I'd say she's the strange one." Came Sirius' voice from amongst the crowd of listeners. Harry smirked at Sirius, looking up at him. "That's what I love about you Sirius, always coming out with the obvious." Sirius smiled down at Harry and poked him in the rib.

"**Mr Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunning's…" **

Fred interrupted "What is Grunning's then Harry?" Harry rolled his eyes and answered with a bit of attitude, "If you didn't interrupt you'd know by now. They do Drills. And before you ask Mr Weasley, a drill is a device to help put objects together. Almost like one would use their Wand, you know." Mr Weasley nodded excitedly in understanding, the group laughing at him. They all knew how much Papa Weasley was fascinated by Muggles and their appliances.

"…**Which made Drills. He was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large moustache." **Snorts sounded from everyone at the description on Harry's Uncle. **"Mrs Dursley was thin and blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, which came in very useful as she spent so much time craning over garden fences, spying on the neighbours. **Mrs Weasley gave a small cry of indignation. "Peeking over fences and spying? How the likes. She's find herself with a hex in the face, if I ever noticed her peeking in my garden!"

"**The Dursleys had a small Son called Dudley"** Anybody who had met Dudley gave a noise of disbelief. **"and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere. The Dursleys had everything they wanted, but they also had a secret, and their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it. They didn't think they could bear it if anyone found out about the Potters."**

Dumbledore saw everyone's eyes turned on Harry, who just shrunk even further into Sirius if possible. He gave a small sigh. _Poor boy. _His thoughts were interrupted by Remus shocked words; "What's wrong with Lily and James? They were the nicest people I knew."

"**Mrs Potter was Mrs Dursley's sister, but they hadn't met for several years; in fact, Mrs Dursley pretended she didn't have a sister," **The adults who had known Lily shook their heads. How could someone defy knowing Lily? **"Because her Sister and her good-for-nothing husband…" **Harry was literally thrown out of seat as Sirius stood abruptly to his feet. "JAMES WAS NOT A GOOD-FOR-NOTHING HUSBAND! Don't you listen to their lies Harry! Your Dad was the best!" Sirius' sudden outburst shocked Harry; he had never seen Sirius so angry. Luckily, Dumbledore had noticed. "Sirius I think you had better calm down. Young Mr Potter seems scared out of his wits at the explosion of your emotions." Albus saw Sirius turn to Harry guiltily, and heard him say; "I'm sorry Pup, I don't mean to scare you. You know that don't you? Your Dad was my Best Friend, and I won't have nobody disrespecting his name. Come, let's sit back down?" Sirius pulled Harry back down against him, rubbing the boys arms in apology. Harry smiled at Sirius in understanding and offered him a brief hug. Dumbledore watched on sadly, wishing he could comfort the boy. He received a bit of a surprise when Harry nodded his thanks to him. Albus for the first time in nearly a year, smiled slightly at Harry. **"…were as unDursleyish as it was possible to be. The Dursley's shuddered to think what the neighbours would say if the Potters arrived in the street. The Dursley's knew that the Potters had a small Son, too, but they had never even seen him. This boy was another good reason for keeping the Potters away; they didn't want Dudley mixing with a child like that."** Hermione laughed coldly, catching the attention of Ron. "A child like what?" Ron asked, honestly confused. "A Wizard" Replied Hermione.

"**When Mr and Mrs Dursley woke up on the dull, grey Tuesday our story starts, there was nothing about the cloudy sky outside to suggest that strange and mysterious things would soon be happening all over the Country." **Ron interrupted the Headmaster saying; "Strange and Mysterious things? The Dursley's are not going to be very happy about that. The miserable bast..." He cut himself off at the stern glare of his Mother. "Sorry Professor, please carry on."

"**Mr Dursley hummed as he picked out his most boring tie for work, and Mrs Dursley gossiped away happily as she wrestled a Dudley into his high chair. None of them noticed a large, tawny Owl flutter past the window.**

**At half past eight, Mr Dursley picked up his briefcase, pecked Mrs Dursley on the cheek, and tried to kiss Dudley good-bye but missed, because Dudley was now having a tantrum and throwing his cereal at the walls…"**

"I have never heard the likes!" Mr Weasley commented exasperated.

"**Little tyke," chortled Mr Dursley as he left the house. **"Okay, now I have." Said Arthur, shaking his head.

"**He got into his car and backed out of number four's drive. It was on the corner of the street that he noticed the first sign of something peculiar – a cat reading a map. For a second, Mr Dursley didn't realize what he had seen – then he jerked his head around to look again. What could he have been thinking of?"**

Laughter came from amidst the crowd, but it became evident this was from Dean Thomas as he breathily said; "From what Harry has told me, his Uncle does not think. Right Harry?" Dumbledore glanced over towards Harry, who it seemed had nearly missed the question, as he startled at all the faces staring at him. "Um, right yeah. I said that." Sirius chuckled at his Godson's antics. Dumbledore reckoned that Harry probably reminded him so much of did to so many, but he also knew that Harry was very much like Lily as well. The problem was that many people, including Severus Snape seemed to forget this little fact. Mainly due to the fact they couldn't look past Harry's features, at least not properly.

"**It must have been a trick of the light. Mr Dursley blinked and stared at the cat. It stared back. As Mr Dursley drove around the corner and up the road, he watched the cat in his mirror. It was now reading the sign that said Privet Drive – no, looking at the sign; cats couldn't read maps or signs."**

"Professor McGonagall, is that you? You're an Animagus cat are you not?" Asked Hermione, being her usual inquisitive self. The Professor just smiled softy and gestured for her to listen on to Dumbledore.

"**Mr Dursley gave himself a little shake and put the cat out of his mind. As he drove toward town he thought of nothing except a large order of drills he was hoping to get that day. But on the edge of town, drills were driven out of his mind by something else. As he sat in the usual morning traffic jam, he couldn't help noticing that there seemed to be a lot of people about. People in cloaks."**

Dumbledore stopped reading as he heard a snort from Harry, "Uncle Vernon always has had a one tracked mind." Several students as well as Sirius laughed at Harry. Mr Black he decided was not the best role-model for Harry. He needed somebody to guide him, to tell him what is wrong and what is right.

"**Mr Dursley couldn't bear people who dressed in funny clothes – the getups you saw on young people! He supposed this was some stupid new fashion."**

"What is he on about? Cloaks are not stupid. Everybody wears cloaks don't they?" Asked Ron. Hermione answered him, sounding rather angry. "Honestly Ronald, do your homework! Muggles have not worn Cloaks for centuries!" Harry laughed at Hermione's outburst and at Ron's face, red from humiliation. Dumbledore looked on fondly at the trio of friends. "Harry! Whose side are you on here?" Asked Ron crossly. Harry laughed louder, leaning into Sirius, who in turn wrapped his arms around Harry, securing him against his chest; "Sorry mate, but your face!" The elderly Headmaster waited for the teenagers to quieten down, trying not to think too much on Harry and Sirius' interactions.

"**He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and his eyes fell on a huddle of these weirdoes standing quite close by. They were whispering excitedly together. Mr Dursley was enraged to see that a couple of them weren't young at all; why, that man had to be older than he was, and wearing and emerald green cloak! The nerve of him! But then it struck Mr Dursley that this was probably some silly stunt – these people were obviously collecting for something… yes, that would be it."**

That seemed to be a trigger for Hagrid as he shouted; "The nerve of him, use your head Dursley, you great prune!" Everyone turned to Hagrid in surprise, at the outburst from the gentlest half giant around. "Calm down Hagrid, you seem to be forgetting that he doesn't have a head. It's just a growth from the rest of the pig's body." Harry exclaimed, earning himself a playful thump on the arm from Ron.

"**The traffic moved on and a few minutes later, Mr Dursley arrived in the Grunning's parking lot, his mind back on drills."** Harry blushed as Ginny Weasley spoke up; "You were right Harry, one tracked mind!"

"**Mr Dursley always sat with his back to the window in his office on the ninth floor. If he hadn't, he might have found it hard to concentrate on drills that morning. He didn't see the owls swooping past in broad daylight, though people down in street did; they pointed and gazed open-mouthed as owl after owl sped overhead. Most of them had never seen an owl even at night-time. Mr Dursley, however, had a perfectly normal, owl-free morning. He yelled at five different people. He made several important telephone calls and shouted a bit more. He was in a very good mood until lunchtime, when he thought he'd stretch his legs and walk across the road to buy himself a bun from the Bakery." **Harry gasped loudly, "And here I was thinking that he was going to do some exercise. Don't know what I was thinking Padfoot." Sirius looked down at his Godson, mirth in his eyes. "Neither do I pup." Harry grinned up at him, their eyes locking for a split second.

"**He'd forgotten all about the people in cloaks until he passed a group of them next to the Baker's. He eyed them angrily as he passed. He didn't know why, but they made him uneasy. This bunch was whispering excitedly too, and he couldn't see a single collecting tin. It was on his way back past them, clutching a large doughnut in a bag, that he caught a few words of what they were saying.**

"**The Potters, that's right, that's what I heard yea, their son, Harry." **The hall grew quiet at the mention of the Potters, all murmuring gone as they listened intently. Harry did not feel comfortable at all the stares, so he sank further down Sirius. **"Mr Dursley stopped dead. Fear flooded him. He looked back at the whisperers as if he wanted to say something to them, but thought better of it. He dashed back across the road, hurried up to his office, snapped at his secretary not to disturb him, seized his telephone, and had almost finished dialling his home number when he changed his mind. He put the receiver back down and stroked his moustache, thinking…no, he was been stupid. Potter wasn't such an unusual name. He was sure there was lots of people called Potter who had a Son called Harry." **"Fred and George grinned and in unison said; "Not 'round here there isn't, hey Harry!" The Twins obviously didn't see Harry's face fall, but apparently Mrs Weasley did as she scolded her children; "Fred! George! Don't say stuff like that! Don't you listen to them Harry dear, I;m sure they didn't mean it how it sounded." Harry smiled shortly, "I know Mrs Weasley, it just hurts to be reminded that I'm alone." Mrs Weasley gave him a pitying look, whilst Sirius turned Harry to face him; "Harry, listen to me, cause this has never been more important. No, look at me Pup. That's it, you have to understand that you are not alone Harry. You have so many people who love you and care about you. There's me and Remus, all the Professor's, even Snape, even though he won't admit it." Snape scowled at Sirius, although not correcting him. "I know for a fact that Ron and Hermione think the World about you Harry. There is also the Weasley family, who I am sure would take you in any day, given the chance." Arthur and Molly nodded kindly in response, a soft smile on their faces. "I love you Pup, we all do!" Harry turned his gaze to Dumbledore, before replying in choked whisper; "Not everyone Sirius."

Deciding not to let this carry out too long, Dumbledore decided to continue the story. He would talk to Harry after this chapter. He had to prove to Harry that he did love him. No matter how his actions this years might have begged to differ.

"**Come to think of it, he wasn't even sure his nephew was called Harry. He'd never even seen the boy. It might have been Harvey. Or Harold." **Dumbledore nearly laughed at the grimaces of all those present in the room. "As if it isn't bad enough that you own Uncle didn't even know your name, he had to suggest Harvey and Harold!" Cried Minerva McGonagall. Dumbledore winced as he just heard Harry's half hearted, but muffled reply; "I'm still not sure if he does know."

"**There was no point in worrying Mrs Dursley; she always got so upset at any mention of her Sister. He didn't blame her – if he'd had a sister like that… but all the same, those people in cloaks…**

**He found it a lot harder to concentrate on drills that afternoon and when he left the building at five o'clock, he was still so worried that he walked straight into someone just outside the door.**

"**Sorry," He grunted, as they tiny old man stumbled and almost fell. It was a few seconds before Mr Dursley realised that the man was wearing a violet cloak. He didn't seem at all upset at being almost knocked to the ground. On the contrary, his face split into a wide smile and he said in a squeaky voice that made passers-by stare, "Don't be sorry, my dear Sir, for nothing could upset me today! Rejoice, for You-Know-Who has gone at last! Even Muggles like yourself should be celebrating, this happy, happy day!" **Minerva was about to comment about the references to the Wizard World, when Harry shouted something that made her realise just how insignificant her worries were, compared to Harry's grief. "My Mum and Dad have just died! Forget Voldemort!" People flinched at the use of his name, but Harry just rolled his eyes. "What about my family? Tell me, was anyone thinking of my Parent's sacrifice that day? Or were you all too wrapped up in your celebrations, that you completely tossed my family aside? The Wizarding might have been vanquished of a Dark Lord for a short while, but on that night, I lost my Mum and Dad forever!"


	2. The Boy Who Lived Part 2

**Heyy! This is the last two chapters joined together. Please enjoy! **

The hall sat in shocked silence, everyone thinking about Harry's outburst. Sirius had instantly pulled an irate Harry back into his seat, whispering soothing words into his ear to calm him. Albus stared at Harry sympathetically; the young boy wizard had a valid point. Had anyone been thinking of the Potter's death and the poor little boy who had lost his Mum and Dad? Or had they all been too caught up in the excitement of Voldemort been gone? Of course, Albus himself had had very little time to celebrate, as he had had to make arrangements for the youngest Potter. One's he now regretted.

"Mr Potter, I can assure you that many of us were undoubtedly thinking of your loss, the night the Dark Lord fell from power fourteen years ago. Although, for different reasons entirely for some of us I am sure."

This comment came from Snape, in his dry sarcastic tone, which only angered Harry all the more. "Quit with the snide remarks about my Dad Snape! He was a great Man!" Severus had risen from his seat slightly, locking his gaze with Harry's; hissing at him, "I've told you once Potter and I'll keep on telling you – Your _beloved_ Father was an arrogant bully of a swine!"

Harry shot up before anybody could react, running straight across the room at Snape. However, Severus had seen this coming and had withdrawn his Wand and pointed it at Harry.

"ENOUGH!" Harry turned at the loud deep voice, coming from his Headmaster. Dumbledore, he saw, looked remarkably calm, but you could see the twinkle in his eyes had disappeared. "Enough, Severus, I would like to speak with you later, until then, please refrain from disrespecting the dead." Albus shot Snape a look, which he knew shouldn't be argued with. He turned to Harry next; "Mr Potter, please be so kind as to return to your seat with Sirius…" Harry had just then noticed that his Godfather had joined him. Sirius rested a hand on Harry's shoulder, squeezing it in comfort. Harry returned his gaze to Dumbledore as he continued to speak. "If it is alright by you, I would also like to speak with you at our next break; I feel we have a couple of things to discuss. Don't you think, Harry?" Harry stared at his Headmaster, taking in his sad smile. A warm comfort had formed in the pit of his stomach, at the use of his first name. _It has been so long since he last called me 'Harry', is it stupid that I missed him, his companionship. _Realising he had yet to break his gaze from the old man, he replied, softly; "Yes, of course, Sir. Can I suggest that we continue with story for now?" Seeing Dumbledore nod, Harry smiled at him a little and returned to his seat with Sirius as requested.

"**And the old man hugged Mr Dursley around the middle and walked off. Mr Dursley stood rooted to the spot. He had just been hugged by a complete stranger. He also thought he had been called a Muggle, whatever that was. He was rattled. He hurried to his Car and set off for home, hoping he was imagining things, which he had never hoped before, because he didn't approve of imagination. As he pulled into the driveway of number four, the first thing he saw – and it didn't improve his mood 00 was the tabby cat he had spotted that morning. It was now sitting on his Garden wall. He was sure it was the same one; it had the same markings around its eyes."**

Everyone laughed at the mysterious Cat, despite feeling awkward after Harry's last speech, but they were glad for something to break the tension. "Come on, that has to be you Professor!" Shouted Dean. Professor McGonagall merely laughed and said "I'm not saying anything, I'm sure you will all find out later." McGonagall gestured for Albus to continue.

"**Shoo!" said Mr Dursley loudly. The cat didn't move. It just gave him a stern look. Was this normal Cat behaviour? Mr Dursley wondered. Trying to pull himself together, he let himself into the house. He was still determined not to mention anything to his Wife. Mrs Dursley had had a nice, normal day. She told him over dinner all about Mrs Next Door's problems with her Daughter and how Dudley had a new word ("Won't!"). **Mrs Weasley let out a gasp; "Harry, your cousin is very lucky he is not one of mine! His attitude is appalling!" **Mr Dursley tried to act normally. When Dudley had been put to bed, he went into the living room to catch the last report on the evening news:**

"**And finally, bird watchers everywhere have reported that the nation's Owls have been behaving very unusually today. Although Owls normally hunt at night and are hardly ever seen in daylight, there have been hundreds of sightings of these birds flying in every direction since sunrise. Experts are unable to explain why the Owls have suddenly changed their sleeping pattern." The newscaster allowed himself a grin." **"He's a Wizard!" Exclaimed Fred Weasley. "I was going to say the same thing!" Grinned George Weasley. **"Most mysterious. And now, over to Jim McGuffin with the weather. Going to be any more showers of Owls tonight Jim?" "Well, Ted," said the weatherman, "I don't know about that, but it's not only the Owls that have been acting oddly today. Viewers as far as Kent, Yorkshire and Dundee have been phoning in to tell me that instead of the rain I promised yesterday, they've had a downpour of shooting stars! Perhaps people have been celebrating Bonfire Night early – it's not until next week folks! But I can promise a wet night tonight."**

**Mr Dursley sat frozen in his armchair. Shooting stars all over Britain? Owls flying by daylight? Mysterious people in cloaks all over the place? And a whisper about the Potters… Mrs Dursley came into the living room carrying two cups of tea. It's no good. He'd have to say something to her. He cleared his throat nervously. "Er – Petunia, dear – you haven't heard from your Sister lately, have you?" As he had expected, Mrs Dursley looked shocked and angry. After all, they normally pretended she didn't have a Sister. "No," she said sharply. "Why?" "Funny stuff on the news," Mr Dursley mumbled. "Owls…shooting stars…and there were a lot of funny looking people in town today…"**

"**So?" snapped Mrs Dursley. "Well, I just thought…maybe…it was something to do with…you know…her crowd." **Hermione Granger growled, which was something Hermione never did. Harry turned to her questionably. "'Her crowd', he needs to get over himself. " Harry nodded in understanding. After all, he had lived with the Dursley for the last fourteen years. **"Mrs Dursley sipped her tea through pursed lips. Mr Dursley wondered whether he dared tell her he'd heard the name " Potter." He decided he didn't dare. Instead he said, as casually as he could, Their son – he'd be about Dudley's age now, wouldn't he?" "I suppose so," said Mrs Dursley stiffly. "What's his name again? Howard, isn't it?" "Harry. Nasty common name if you ask me." "Oh, yes," said Mr Dursley, his heart sinking horribly. "Yes, I quite agree."**

**He didn't say another word on the subject as they went upstairs to bed. While Mrs Dursley was in the bathroom, Mr Dursley crept to the bedroom window and peered down into the front garden. The cat was still there. It was staring down Privet Drive as though it were waiting for something. Was he imagining things? Could all this have anything to do with the Potters? If it did…if it got out that they were related to a pair of – well, he didn't think he could bear it.**

Harry once again jumped as Sirius growled in his ear, "I swear, if your Walrus of an Uncle says one more thing against your Mum and Dad –"Harry smirked at Sirius, nudging him with his elbow. Albus was watching the scene very closely; he knew that Harry and Sirius would help each other in more ways than one. Although, he didn't want to share Harry, Albus knew that he didn't have a choice. It was obvious that Harry adored Sirius. Whilst he had all but abandoned Harry, Sirius had been there to pick up the pieces. For that, Albus would always be grateful. He didn't want to think how Harry might have ended up, if he was completely alone during this year. He would have to thank Sirius sometime.

"**The Dursleys got into their bed. Mrs Dursley fell asleep quickly but Mr Dursley lay awake, turning it all over in his mind." **"Hold on a second!" Interrupted Ginny Weasley, "for him to be thinking over the day's events, doesn't that have to imply that Vernon Dursley _has_ a brain?" The entire Hall snorted at Ginny's remark, or rather, insult at Harry's Uncle. "I am betrothed to say Miss Weasley, that Mr Dursley does indeed house a Brain." Replied Albus Dumbledore, with a little twinkle to his eye. "To be fair Headmaster, you never did say where!" Exclaimed both the Weasley twins. Dumbledore chuckled at the Twins antics, "True, true."

Harry listened carefully to the scene playing out before him; he had wanted to speak out with some snide comment about Uncle Vernon and his brain. Yet instead Harry had decided to play silent witness, just intent on watching the great old Wizard stood proudly in front of him and slightly to his left. He wanted to observe how Dumbledore interacted with other people, besides himself. He noticed that that full blown twinkle than shone in the Professor's eyes, when he spoke to Harry, was at the moment only half force. Harry found himself fancying for a moment that maybe he- Harry was the only person who could make the great Albus Dumbledore's eyes shine so valiantly. Then he quickly returned to his senses, as he forced one side of his brain to admit, that a fifteen year old like him, would have the power to do something like that. How could he even think that he and Dumbledore shared something special, when all the Headmaster had done all year, was ignore him.

_You'd think_ thought Harry _What with Dumbledore being the greatest Wizard alive, that he'd know how he made me feel this whole year. Him and his constant ignorance towards me. Did he not realise that, that time in his office after I warned him Mr Weasley had been attacked, did he not know how much it hurt when he wouldn't even look at me. Now here he is smiling at me, like nothing had happened. But, he is making the effort now, which means something doesn't it?_

Almost as if he could hear Harry's internal battle, Albus let his eyes rest on Harry, not backing down when Harry returned his gaze. He wondered why Harry suddenly looked so miserable. Perhaps he knew it was close, the mention of Lily and James' deaths. Albus couldn't help feel ashamed as he thought briefly what would have happened had James and Lily still been alive. Would Harry still be the same boy he is today? Or would he have been spoilt, and been as arrogant as his Father had been in his youth? Albus adored James, but didn't feel he would be up-to having a miniature James running around. In a way, Harry was pure James, in looks and his certain dis-regard for breaking the rules. But Harry had Lily's eyes and her heart. He was a good boy; he had the best of both of his Parents. He saw Harry's eyes widen in surprise, as the young boy must have noticed his twinkling eyes. Albus gently smiled at the raven haired teenager. He was delighted as Harry beamed back at him. _"We're going to be okay, I just know it." _Albus told himself.

"**His last comforting thought before he fell asleep was that even if the Potters were involved, there was no reason for them to come near him and Mrs Dursley. The Potters knew very well what he and Petunia thought about them and their kind … He couldn't see how he and Petunia could get mixed up in anything that might be going on. He yawned and turned over. It couldn't affect them …" **"Believe me Uncle Vernon; I'd much rather be living with my Mum and Dad." Harry whispered. **"How very wrong he was. Mr Dursley might have been drifting into an uneasy sleep, but the cat on the wall outside was showing no sign of sleepiness. It was sitting as still as a statue, its eyes fixed unblinkingly on the far corner of Privet Drive. It didn't so much as quiver when a car door slammed in the next street, nor when two Owls swooped overhead. In fact, it was nearly midnight before the cat moved at all.**

**A man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching, appeared so suddenly and silently you'd have thought he'd just popped out of the ground. The cat's tail twitched and its eyes narrowed. Nothing like this Man had ever been seen in Privet Drive, he was tall, thin and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak which swept the ground and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice. This man's name was Albus Dumbledore." **The Student's roared and clapped in happiness as Albus Dumbledore's name was read out. Hagrid, Sirius, Remus and most of the Professor's joined in on the applause. Harry could seea slight blush rising up Dumbledore's cheeks. "Thank you very much, how very touching." **"Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realise that he had just arrived in a street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcome. He was busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something. But he did seem to realise he was being watched, because he looked up suddenly at the Cat, which was still staring at him from the other end of the street. For some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him. He chuckled and muttered 'I should have known.' He had found what he was looking for in his inside pocket. It seemed to be a silver cigarette lighter. He flicked it open, held it up in the air and clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop. He clicked it again – the next lamp flickered into darkness…" **"Sorry for interrupting Professor Dumbledore" Said Ron, nervously "But, what exactly is that Putter-outer thing?" Dumbledore smiled briefly at Ron, "That Putter-outer as you call it Mr Weasley is called a Deluminator. A device of my own making, which as it says so accurately in the book, puts out lights and restores them." Ron nodded in amazement as he whispered to Harry; "I want one of those"

"**Twelve times he clicked the Put-Outer, until the only lights left in the whole street were two tiny pinpricks in the distance, which were the eyes of the cat watching him. If anyone looked out of their window now, even beady-eyed Mrs Dursley, they wouldn't be able to see anything that was happening down on the pavement. Dumbledore slipped the Put-Outer back inside his cloak and set off down the street towards number four, where he sat down on the wall next to the cat. He didn't look at it, but after a moment he spoke to it. 'Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall.'** It was no surprise what happened next. "I told you! I knew it!" Fred and George shouted in excitement 'We've never known a Cat sit so stiffly.' The for-mentioned Professor glared at the red-headed twins. **"He turned to smile at the tabby, but it was gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had around its eyes. She, too, was wearing a cloak, and emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled.**

'**How did you know it was me?' She asked.**

'**My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly.'** Everyone who knew the Weasley twins turned to look at them, mirth filling their eyes. The Twins shivered in faux horror at what had happened. Everybody laughed at the child-like behaviour.

'**You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day,' Said Professor McGonagall.**

'**All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feats and parties on my way here.' **Nobody asked why Harry didn't seemingly react, at Dumbledore's suggestion that the Transfiguration Professor should have been out celebrating. After all, it was common knowledge that Harry held Albus in the highest regard.

**Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily.**

'**Oh yes, everyone's celebrating, all right,' she said impatiently. 'You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no – even the Muggles have noticed something's going on. It was on their news.' She jerked her head back at the Dursleys' dark living-room window. 'I heard it. Flocks of Owls … shooting starts … Well, they're not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent – I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense.'**

'**You can't blame them,' said Dumbledore gently. 'We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years.'**

'**I know that,' said Professor McGonagall irritably. 'But that's no reason to lose our heads. People are been downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes, swapping rumours.' She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore here, as though hoping he was going to tell her something, but he didn't, so she went on: 'A fine thing it would be if, on the very day You-Know-Who seems to have disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all. I suppose he really **_**has**_** gone, Dumbledore?'**

'**It certainly seems so,' said Dumbledore. 'We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a Sherbet Lemon?' **Harry sniggered at Dumbledore's love of the Muggle sweet.

'**A what?'**

'**A sherbet lemon. They're a kind of Muggle sweet I'm rather fond of.'**

'**No thank you,' said Professor McGonagall coldly, as though she didn't think this was the moment for sherbet lemons. 'As I say, even if You-Know-Who **_**has**_** gone –'**

'**My dear professor, surely a sensible person like yourself can call him by his name? All this "You-Know-Who nonsense – for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name: Voldemort.' **Half of the Great Hall flinched at the name. **"Professor McGonagall flinched, but Dumbledore, who was unsticking two sherbet lemons, seemed not to notice. "It all gets so confusing if we keep saying "You-Know-Who". I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying Voldemort's name.'**

'**I know you haven't,' said Professor McGonagall, sounding half-exasperated, half-admiring. 'But you're different. Everyone knows you're the only one You-Know – oh, all right, **_**Voldemort**_** – was frightened of.'**

'**You flatter me,' said Dumbledore calmly. 'Voldemort had powers I will never have.'**

'You are the greatest Wizard of our time Sir. A hero for many! A hero to me! More than a match for Tom Riddle' Harry exclaimed, in defending Dumbledore from his-self, blushing at his own words. Harry could see tears filling Dumbledore's eyes; 'Thank you Harry.'

'**Only because you're too – well – **_**noble**_** to use them.'**

'**It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs.' **Harry, who had conjured up some Pumpkin Juice, choked on the liquid at Dumbledore's sentence. Sirius patted him on his back laughing, whilst he said to Dumbledore; 'Thanks for that visual Albus, I'm sure we will all sleep better tonight, especially Harry here.' Harry once again snorted as he smacked Sirius on the arm lightly. **"Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said, 'The owls are nothing compared to the **_**rumours**_** that are flying around. You know what everyone's saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?'**

**It seemed that Professor McGonagall had reached the point she was most anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold hard wall all day, for neither as a cat nor as a woman had she fixed Dumbledore with such a piercing stare as she did now. It was plain that whatever 'everyone' was saying, she was not going to believe it until Dumbledore told her it was true. Dumbledore, however, was choosing another sherbet lemon and did not answer. **'I'm beginning to think that you have an addiction to those Muggle Sweets, Albus." Severus Snape sneered. **'What they're saying,' she pressed on, 'is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters. The rumour is that Lily and James Potter are – are – that they're – **_**dead.'**_ Any laughter that might have filled the air from Snape's comment was silenced at once, as Lily and James were mentioned. Everybody's eyes turned to Harry, nobody dared to speak. Harry shrunk within himself at all the stares. He hated been famous, he especially hated been famous for the reason that he was. He would trade his fame for his Parents any day. **"Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped. 'Lily and James … I can't believe it … I didn't want to believe it … Oh, Albus…' Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. 'I know … I know …' he said heavily.**

**Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on. 'That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potters' son, Harry. But – he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little boy. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Harry Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke – and that's why he's gone.'**

**Dumbledore nodded glumly. 'It's - it's true?' faltered Professor McGonagall. 'After all he's done … all the people he's killed … he couldn't kill a little boy? It's just astounding … of all the things to stop him … but how in the name of heaven did Harry survive?'** Dumbledore didn't need to use legilemency to know that every single soul in the room was entirely focused on him, waiting to know the truth, a truth which had been hidden for nearly sixteen years. How _did_ Harry Potter survive?

'**We can only guess,' said Dumbledore. 'We may never know.'** Everybody's face faltered at Dumbledore's answer, everybody except Harry. Harry was now staring stone-faced at his Headmaster. 'You're lying.' The teacher's except Dumbledore all gasped. 'Potter. That is hardly the proper way to speak to the Headmaster – you arrogant little …' Snape found himself cut off by the man in question. 'It's alright Severus. Harry – I never lied to Professor McGonagall. However, I shall speak to you soon about the topic. I feel there is many of things we need to speak about. Shall I proceed with the chapter, Harry?' Harry nodded reluctantly at his Professor, before remembering to glare at Snape for his 'lovely' comment.

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Please review, and I shall see you when I see you.**

**I have joined all my chapter's together, otherwise I am going to end up with fifty chapters for The Boy Who Lived.**

**Love, Amorous Erised.**


End file.
